${7} \div {7} = {?}$
Explanation: If we split ${7}$ circles into $7$ equal rows, how many circles are in each row? ${7}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{1}}$ ${6}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{2}}$ ${5}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{3}}$ ${4}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{4}}$ ${3}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{5}}$ ${2}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{6}}$ ${1}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{7}}$ ${7} \div {7} = {1}$